The use of torque discs for joining a pair of generally coaxial components together and transmitting torque from one component to the other is well known. For example, torque discs are used in the transmission of torque between a pair of rotating shafts, or the like, in aircraft wings, trains, and automobiles.
Typically, torque discs are connected to a component by at least one fastener such as, for example, a push-fit assembly, screw-fit assembly, or other form of fastener comprising mating components. For example, a torque disc may be connected to a component by a bolt inserted through an opening in the torque disc and screwed into a nut until a sufficiently tight and rigid connection has been made.
A potential problem with such torque discs is that engineers are typically required to manually restrain the fastener at a fixing point to prevent it from moving (e.g. rotating) while the fastener is secured onto the torque disc or disassembled from the torque disc. Accordingly, in the above example the engineer needs to restrain the nut at the opening so as to prevent the nut from rotating while he simultaneously screws the bolt to tighten the fastener onto the torque disc, or to release the fastener.
This problem is particularly problematic when installing the torque disc inside a machine such as an aircraft wing where the dimensions of the aircraft wing and other components of the wing restrict the space available to the engineer for installing, inspecting or replacing a torque disc assembly. In particular, it is not always possible to restrain the movement of a fastener while it is attached to or removed from the torque disc during, for example, installation or maintenance of the torque disc assembly. In such cases, surrounding assemblies typically need to be disassembled in order to gain working access to the torque disc and its fasteners. Furthermore, even when it is possible to restrain the movement of a fastener without disassembling surrounding components, accidental slippage of a tool (e.g. spanner or a socket) for restraining the fastener may result in the tool damaging fragile components surrounding the torque disc.
Such problems may be exacerbated in automotive and aerospace systems where lightweight composite material torque discs are used for power transmission couplings in environments with limited access. An example of a composite material torque disc is described in PCT patent Application No. PCT/GB2012/052596 filed on 19 Oct. 2012, published as WO2013064807, the entire contents of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present disclosure seeks to provide an improved torque disc and related torque disc assembly.